Computers are susceptible to damage from liquids. Ingress of rain and other forms of precipitation can damage or ruin electronic components in a computer.
Gaskets are frequently used to provide a seal or barrier for liquids. A gasket is a mechanical seal that fills the space between two objects to prevent leakage between the two objects. However, gaskets generally rely on compression between two objects. If the compression has an angled or shear component, the gasket may roll or tear.
In laptop computers, there may be several doors that have living hinge mechanisms. The problem with living hinge doors is that, the living hinge may not withstand rugged environments and fails over time.